Bewitched
by dreamerdream
Summary: Carolina Sofia Forbes is Caroline's Elder sister .Compassionate,bubbly, and fun. She comes back home for vacations but there she meets the original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when Klaus Mikaelson enters her life and is bewitched by her.
1. Chapter 1 Ties that bind

The long car journey back to my home was long, as the distance between the two places where my home in mystic falls was ,and where i studied for now in Chicago were half a days journey far.

Home was where my feet may have left , but my heart Always will be , because that's where my sister was and my not-blood-but-heart brother Jeremy Gilbert lived.

I had long break from college, as second semester was just completed and their was a long break for students to prepare .

And as i haven't visited my family for a while i decided to go and stay with them for the vacation.

I passed the sign ' welcome to mystic falls' with a huge smile on my face.

I was happy to be back.

Today was my little sister's birthday,she was turning eighteen today i have no idea where did the time go, how she grew up from the tiny kid who demanded only pink cake frosting on her birthday to being an adult.

Remembering that I've gotten her,her bucket list gift i smiled and drove on.


	2. Chapter 2 Frozen

Meanwhile in Mystic falls

Third pov

Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a sudden elena, Matt, and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Matt said happily

"What are you guys doing here?'' Caroline said bewildered.

" Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so... '' elena said

[elena takes off the crown she's wearing and put it on Caroline's head.]

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire.." Bonnie said smiling.

"Cake! Like when we were little. '' elena said excited.

"Except for the tequila!" Matt said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, guys. Really, um, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year.'' Caroline said with sadness.

" I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year." Bonnie said shocked with caroline's reply

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. And you guys know that I wanted sofi here,With me . She hasn't been back for 2 years. '' Caroline said with sorrow.

"You're not stuck,' Caroline. '' elena said sad for her friend . She knew that she would never like to be a vampire.

" Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it. And contact 'fia too , god knows where she is " caroline said still with sadness.

" Okay, well I think I have another idea. '' elena said dodging anything related to Carolina , she hated her , in beginning of high school everybody used to compare her with their A grade student Carolina who surpassed all of them , she was also known for her mischief,and was also popular for how beautiful she was , even her brother loved her more than he ever loved elena herself , even now he loved her and considered her , his sister, so ya , elena had a lot of reason to hate her .


	3. Chapter 3 And we met again

"I am back sweetie" I yelled at the top of my lungs parking and actually jumping out without taking my keys and bag and ran inside.

The gate was open so I entered , without thinking about it , I mean it's my home, I saw my mom standing there .

"Hey"I said with a small smile,my happiness dropping a little , and she stood their gaping ,

"Sofia darling" she whispered , like she couldn't believe, but it was me that was shocked,she hadn't called me sofia for a long time,

"I am back " I said awkwardly,me and my didn't have a good relation. After dad left mom busied herself with her work and i grew up taking care of myself and caroline.

Bonnie's grandmother was like my own grandmother,the place of mother and grandmother all was filled by her.

Mom tried to connect with our lifes, and she did with caroline but not with me.

When she finally gave me time i was used too being by myself.

I noticed someone moving and I turned and saw my friend Matt

" Hey blue eyes " I said grinning and rushed to him and pulled him into a hug .

And I saw someone behind him,

And I turned to him.

He was standing there smirking with his curled dirty blonde hair his cherry red lips , dark blue-green eyes shining with mischief and i analysed all this in ten seconds. I am so smart, I thought proudly.

"Who are you?" I asked turning to him with serious expression all my grinning lost .

"I'm Klaus "the man with blue eyes said and he had a British accent , ooo God I was a sucker for british accents , he looked at me like I was supposed to understand something by his name.

I shrugged.

" well love I am Carolina ... And Family calls me Sofi and lina... But you can call me ... Carolina" I said seriously mocking his British accent ..And I did pretty good , again proud of myself.

His lips twitched at this . And I realised nor mom or matty had said anything , I turned to them and they still looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Ok mom and blue eyes I know I am incredibly gorgeous , strikingly beautiful , have Beauty with brain and all and all ... well you get the point ... But don't stare at me " I said looking at them like they were crazy .

And I saw 'klaus' smirking and I stomped my heel on his foot.

He 'oomphed' and I saw mom moving towards me and rushing to me and she was in my arms hugging me and I heard sobbing , and I was confused and awkward,so i hesitated before hugging her back, my mother never cries , and I pulled back but held her from me at arms length.

"Who died?" I asked in a bit joking but still serious manner , I saw Mom's expression become more sorrowful and I immediately knew something was wrong , and I knew my mother enough to know that she'll cry only for her child, and as i was fine,i pulled away from her and rushed to my younger sister's room , hoping to see her bubbly self.


	4. Chapter 4 threats and hybrid

What I saw made me stop right where i was, my sweet little younger sister was laying on her bed , sweating and pale.

"Care?" I said softly . And noticed she looked towards me .

"Sofi?" My dear Care said weakly trying to get up.

"Hey, hey, I am here " I said moving to bend beside her head .

I put my hand on her forehead and rubbed it in a soothing manner.

" You are here" care said weakly .

"I am here , I know care Living on Earth is expensive with your shopping speed, but that doesn't means you have to die so that I'll buy you more stuff" I said trying to joke.

She gave a small laugh .

"I missed you "she said and I smiled

"I missed you too like a squirrel misses his nuts." I said seriously and then she bursted out laughing , but it looked painful for her to laugh from her expression.

" How are you dying?" I asked now completely serious.

"You don't know about that " I heard care say and she moved her face to look at the opposite wall.

An I saw a bite mark on her neck.

And I immediately recognised it as a werewolf's bite.

" Gave you a nasty bite ,that doggy, now, how to heal you?" I said

She looked completey shocked.

"How do you know about this?" Lina asked.

"I am also Sheriff's daughter care ,now answer how to heal you?" I asked .

"Klaus can heal her " I heard from behind me and saw that it was Matt .(a/n in this Matt knows too that Klaus can heal Werewolf bite)

"How can he? " I asked looking at Matt , getting up .

"He's Werewolf and vampire hybrid" Matt said .

"Ok let's get that doggy with fangs and heal my sister" I said and left the room without looking back at Matt.

I rushed towards mom and Klaus , they were still standing where they were before ,and pulled Klaus arm , I think he didn't expected that as he actually was pulled by me .

" Come on you are helping my sister " I said still pulling him.

" Why would I do that ,love?" I heard him saying with an arrogant voice.

"Because if you don't I will dress you as a lettuce and feed you to the snails, it will be a very slow death... And believe me I'll do that " I threatened him and I was pulling him but he just won't budge .

I looked back at him.

And he look at me like I've lost my mind.

"Come on let's heal your sister before you get completely crazy" he said and next second he was walking.

God should have threatened him since the beginning , my threats are awesome , well tip for next time, I thought while following after him.


	5. Chapter 5 Intriguing

Third pov

"I am going to save you care" carolina said entering her room with Klaus behind him.

"No, I'm dying," Caroline pointed out.

"That's why we're here care"Carolina said, elbowing Klaus.

And Caroline looked at him like as if he was her imagination, oh my Care didn't expected him here , Carolina realised.

"And I could let you die, if that's what you want," Klaus stated .

"Hell no you won't , otherwise my earlier threat would be nothing ." Carolina said, glaring at him threateningly

And he ignored her .

And Carolina actually wanted to follow through her threats .

"If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice, over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you know a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask," Klaus said, softly. Carolina realised that she liked this Klaus better than 'arrogant' klaus that she saw just minutes ago .

And what he was saying is actually true but the question is how old is he? , carolina thought.

"I don't wanna die," Caroline said, shakily.

"You won't care. Heal her." Carolina promised her and commanded Klaus .

Klaus rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for her. Slowly, Caroline started drinking his blood. Klaus watched Carolina as she did.

'Thank you' Carolina mouthed to him as he held Caroline's hair back.Once she was done, Caroline laid back down to rest,carolina kissed her head and then Klaus and Carolina left her room.

"I'm thankful that you saved her even though you behave like an ass" carolina said, leaning on the wall by her sister's door.

"You're welcome, carolina" he said, smirking and then left at vampire speed , who is this Klaus? , Carolina thought still leaning on the door for a few minutes then going to find her mother .

Forbes Residence

Caroline wakes up, puts her hand to her neck, and realises it's healed and then notices a figure sleeping beside her , and saw her elder sister sleeping there , she realised that it wasn't actually her imagination and grinned and crawled near to her sister and held her like she did when she was little and fell asleep with a grin on her face.

In morning

When carolina woke up next morning she realised that her care is cuddled with her like she did when she was a little girl . Carolina smiled down at her sister and kissed her forehead and gets out of bed and went to her room .

She stepped inside her room , and noticed that everything was just like the way it was before she left ,

Caroline was girly and bubbly , Carolina was too but not as much like her sister , her room is cream-ish with white curtains in which fairy lights are weaved and proofs of her and care bear's creativity fills the room,she saw something on her bedside table and went towards it .

She saw a little, navy blue, rectangular, velvet-covered box with a note enscribed

"From Klaus.

To the woman who threatens me with snail". A smile immediately lit her face. Inside the box, there was a beautiful and expensive-looking gold bracelet with diamonds.

Carolina didn't know what to think of the expensive gift so she kept it , deciding to ask about it later.

And went to get her luggage from her car.


	6. Chaoter-6 Mystic Grill

Forbes Residence

After getting up Caroline saw a note from her elder sister telling that she's outside for a bit . Caroline shook her head at her sisters antics and continued her day knowing that she'll be back .

Meanwhile at mystic grill.

Lina's pov

After keeping my things Back in their original place and cleaning up a bit , I noticed it was about 12pm , and Care was still sleeping so I left her a note and changed into my sports bra, running pants and shoes and plugged in my earphones and took off running .

I know 'who runs during afternoon?'

'well I do' .

When I completed my run it was about 2 pm , I was sweaty with all the running , tired and hungry so I went to the grill with same clothes on , and it wasn't the first time that I went around somewhere like that I've done that before too , so most people knew that I do things like that from time to time.

At mystic grill

Third pov

"Refill the glass" Klaus said to waiter .

And after getting his glass filled up with scotch he continued sipping his scotch and when he heard grill's door opening , he moved his neck a bit to see who entered and he saw the violet eyed Beauty Carolina entering the grill.

Carolina's pov

I looked around to see who was in the grill at that time and not many people were there and when I looked towards bar I saw Klaus sitting there alone sipping what it looked like scotch and I decided to join him.

" Well I walked in a bar and saw a vampire-werewolf hybrid..." I started saying teasingly when I was near him and as no one was around him so I didn't care.

" And then what love?" I heard Klaus say from where he was looking at straight.

"And I sat down besides him and then I asked him to get me a burger and pink lemonade and he got me that and didn't even took a penny from me ,such a gentleman " I said cheekily looking at him .

And I saw he was smiling while sipping his scotch .

" And he smiles too.." I said now teasing him more , pointing at him.

" What are you doing here love?" Klaus said keeping his glass on the table and looking at me.

" I've contacted aliens and they are going to be here in some minutes"I said completely seriously.

And he looked at me with his one perfect raised eyebrow.

And I grinned at my very own joke .

And then I looked at who was taking orders and saw matt .

" Hey blue eyes " I called Matt smiling.

And he looked from where he was walking to and towards me and grinned at me and walked towards me .

" didn't get to talk to you yesterday lina ,how are you?? " Matt said now standing in front of me .

" I am going to cry any minute now blue eyes" I said making a sad about to cry face .

" I know you enough to know that you won't just cry like that...you make people cry you don't cry easily Lina" Matt said scoffing at me .

I grinned at him and he smiled back at me.

" So you will get me my burger and lemonade .. wouldn't you blue eyes?" I said smiling

"Ofcourse Lina ...two years and you haven't changed " Matt said walking back to kitchen shaking his head.

" So you lived here two years ago?" I heard from besides me and then I remembered that Klaus was there too.

" Why do you want to know?" I asked him,narrowing my eyes at him.

" Because you magically appeared yesterday ,and I never heard of you from Scooby doo gang" Klaus said and I shifted to look directly at him.

" I didn't 'magically appeared ' as you put it I was in college and I don't know who Scooby-Doo gang is but that's a ridiculous name" I said making 'ugh' face at Scooby doo name.

" Tell me about yourself" Klaus said looking at me .

" Why do you want to know?" I asked.

And Klaus was about to say something but I interrupted and continued " I know I am awesome ..so okay I'll tell you "

Again Klaus was about to say something again I interrupted him.

" But you'll to have to tell me about yourself too after each info you answer to the same thing" I said with 'no nonsense' voice.

Klaus looked thoughtful so I said " come on Klaus "

"Ok love start" Klaus said nodding

"My name as I told you is Carolina,Carolina Sofia Forbes" I said

" Niklaus Mikaelson" Klaus said.

"Niklaus?" I thought, thinking it was an odd name but seemed to fit him somehow.

He didn't said anything to that just nodded his head.

"I live in Chicago" I said .

" I've lived in a lot of places " Klaus said .

"I've two younger siblings , Caroline and Jeremy "

"I didn't know there was another Forbes" Klaus said looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"Because he is Gilbert " I answered with a fond smile.

"Then how are you siblings?" Klaus asked with one eyebrows raised.

" Blood doesn't makes siblings Klaus love does" I said still smiling.

He didn't comment on it .

" I've one sister and three brothers" Klaus said .

"Wow now that's a big family."

" I am twenty years old" I said .

" I am thousand years ld love" Klaus said casually

"What!!!!" I squeaked out.


	7. chapter-7 Sparkie

Lina's pov

After the bomb Klaus dropped on me , we talked some more ,we spent the next hour, or two, drinking and talking, about nothing and yet everything. He was not only thousand years old hybrid ... Which I still can't believe , or only a charmer but also Passionate and had a lot of knowledge... And on top of that he could understand my witty self ..which my dear friend is not easy at all.

He could keep up in my conversations about books and science, politics and religion, movies and even with my witty remarks.

But after some time I decided to go meet Jerry (jeremy), so I decided to go to his place and so I said bye to Klaus and went home.

ﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟ

I was entering Mystic Grills, again.

Somehow the whole Gilbert family has decided to lock there door today and vanish.

I was disappointed, i had left Nikki's, the nickname that I've finally came up with for him, to go and meet jerry bear and he wasn't even there.

I scanned the crowd in the small restaurant, and my eyes fell on the back of someone that i can recognise anywhere.

He was standing by the bar, his back to me, but again, i am so smart that i recognised him.

See, i should probably get my IQ checked or something.

I ran and was about to jump on to his back, like i always try to ,like a koala.

But like always he caught me before i can actually jump.

"Long time Chica" His smooth voice said, his still handsome as always, his hero hair still messy like they were six months back.

"Aye life was dull without your sparkle sparkie" i replied back, smiling brightly, that my cheeks hurt.

He immediately pulled me into a tight hug,

And i hugged him back, obviously.

"Chica Carolina which mental should i send you to" he said laughing, pulling back from the hug.

"Sparkie Stefan if you'll be my roommate then, any mental hospital will be a blast" i said,laughing with him.

Nothing's Better than having a handsome, brooding ,a very vampire best friend, now is there?

Me and Stefan Salvatore, or as i like to call him Sparkie Stefan has been friend for one and half year now. And i can say, that I know almost everything about him.

It's quite weird, how close we are, even though we've known each other for not a very long time.

The hell, people get married before knowing the person in even less time than this, i thought rolling my eyes.

So, looking at the person standing in front of me, i knew something was different about him.

And it wasn't only his stance, or the smirk rather than his smile, or his gaze that repeatedly flickered to the carotid artery of the girl next to him; it was just different Stefan, which i have only heard about from him and his best friend and my dear friend Lexi.

This was not the brooding Stefan but,

The Ripper Stefan

This is going to fun, i thought.

Not knowing if i was being sarcastic or stupid.

ﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº


	8. Chapter-8 Bittersweet Goodbye

I had left the room for two minutes and Ripper Stefan has vanished.

Ripper Stefan was definitely a runaway groom.

I'm definitely handcuffing him to the minister at his wedding.

If he ever gets married, provided.

That man surely is picky.

I was thinking about how to get him together with someone, when my phone began to ring and harry potter's theme song played as the ringtone.

What? Harry Potter fan all the way!

Care's name showed up as the caller id and immediately picked it up.

"what's up sister bear?"

"Sofi..."

"who do i have to kill care?"

"So-f-i... Da-ddy is in hosp-ital"

" stop crying sweety, what is he even doing here?"

"He's be-en turn-ed into a vampire"

"Holy Bob,vampire hunter father in vampire... Where are you both?"

"he's going back to home, he won't lis-ten to me"

"i'll meet you there sweety, don't worry I'm with you"

"Come quickly Sofi"

"Yes sweety I'll be there "

ﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡

Standing in front of the man who i have seen a handful time in my life, who is actually my father, all i can feel is anger.

Feelings of longing and sadness for my 'father' had left me when i was six.

I had cried every night after he had left my mom, after all i was a daddy's girl, but he left me, i was four at that time.

Care was only two then, and didn't really remember him.

But i did, and so i had longed and waited for him.

But after two years i realised that he was not coming back for me. And at that moment i had decided that I didn't need someone, who won't even think about his daughters.

Care was also in the room,her cheeks are wet with her tears.

"So again you've decided to give up your daughters" i said, my voice monotone with the numbness i was feeling.

Heading my voice,Care rushed to me and hugged me tight.

'Dad' was oddly silent seeing me, he hadn't seen me since i was sixteen.

"Is your decision final?" I asked,

"Yes, I won't give up on what I've believed my whole life" He answered, and i was expecting his response to be this exactly. Caroline left the room at vampire speed.

"Okay. Goodbye then da-d" i said, my voice choking at the last word,

His face softened,

"Take care of yourself and your sister" he said.

I turned to leave,

"And protect yourself and our secrets Sofi" I heard him say,

I nodded at that and left the room.

"Rest in peace father, Goodbye" i said to myself,

Standing outside the room, with tears gathered in my eyes.

And walked out of the house.

It was one of those sad days, that i felt so much that i get drunk till i can forget about the problem.

Seems to me it is one of those days.

ﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡

A/n

Kind of sad, how her relationship with both her parents is, but it isn't completely rare.

It happens.

So don't be mad at me, that i didn't give her everything perfect.

Life's not fair .

Love always,

Elaramora️


	9. Chapter-9 Drunk

"Are you not going to leave anything for me to drink?" Carolina asked sitting besides the blonde girl clad in black leather.

Rebekah Mikaelson turned to look at the girl with a murderous glare on her face, ten empty glasses in front of her.

"Woah! Chill I won't ask you to pay for me" carolina said seeing the glare on the pretty blonde girl's face, she was younger than her for sure, almost same as her care bear's age, she obviously was upset her expressions told carolina.

Rebekah was taken aback by the girl sitting bedsides her, even though she looked the same as Dopplebitch's friend, and the dirst hybrid's girlfriend still she was different.

Taking a glass filled with scotch Carolina drank it in one gulp and ordered for another.

"I'll be your drinking buddy for today, nobody wants to drink alone after all" Carolina said and handed another glass of scotch to Rebekah, Carolina felt like, like she had when she had first met her Jer Bear, like she had found another family.

Rebekah was still high on her anger,

Her murderous tendency anger,But humans didn't always talked to her without a separate intend in their mortal minds.

"And why would i want to talk to you ? I don't need you" Rebekah said sipping her own drink,

"Well obviously you don't have to, but us girls got to stick together" Carolina said smirk-smiling.

Rebekah anger almost disappeared, whoever this girl was she definitely wasn't that cheerleader.

"Rebekah" she said introducing herself without giving her surname.

"Carolina" carolina said smiling, gulping down her third glass of scotch

"Are you in anyway related to Caroline Forbes?" Rebekah questioned.

"She's my younger sister" Carolina said still smiling. She wanted this girl to flrget her worries.

Rebekah was confused, what time she's spent in this town, she has never heard of an elder Forbes.

"Why haven't i ever seen you in this town before?" Rebekah asked, she was suspicious, ofcourse she was after all this town seems to be full of teenagers backstabbers.

"I should be the one asking you that as I've lived here my whole life" carolina said her eyes filled with mirth.

Rebekah raised one eyebrow in question at that.

"I was away at college"

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions rebekah,Let's get to know each other ,you may be my long lost sister that i was supposed to take under my wing"

Rebekah was shocked.

This human was calling her sister,and she seemed to be genuine about it too.

Rebekah felt warm, she never had a sister or mother to get advice from, to share her feelings, to discuss boys, or to complain about her brothers.

She liked the idea of having a sister.

"So do you think Robert Downey Jr. Is hot?" Carolina asked randomly,

"Who is he?" Rebekah asked confused, as she didn't really knew a lot about this century.

Carolina gaped at her with her mouth open.

And began her in depth knowledge of all the hotness she knew about.

"Get your asses out of here it's time to close" The rude bartender said with attitude,

The two sitting in the bar have been drinking for two hours straight and even had emptied four bottles of whiskey and scotch by themselves.

Both of them looked up at the same time.

"The human body is 90% water so we two are basically cucumbers with anxiety, you can lock cucumbers in here, me and bek dont mind" Carolina said boozy,

"What lin said" Rebekah said tipsy,

She looked at bek and they both bursted out laughing.

Bartender loooked at the two plastered people, and angry at both of their antics and the comments she had to hear from both of them the whole time for their drinks, calling her 'nosy pig' they both looked drunk-proud about the nickname they were calling her with,So she decided to get revenge and she locked them inside the grill and left smirking .

The two loaded people didn't even notice.

"So bek now the nosy pig had left,tell me what are you really doing here?" Carolina asked somehow still sober enough to ask the younger girl,

"Another human daggered me somedays back." Bek said in whiny voice,

"Okay, so you are what?" Lin asked,

"A vampire." Bek said a bit worried, that the other girk who without being compelled had talked to her about so much.

"Okay, continue."

Carolina already knew that they existed,and her care was also one so she wasn't surprised.

"Why aren't you shocked Lin?" Rebekah questioned shocked,

"I'm part of founding family bek" Lin said like it explained everything,

"Ofcourse" drunk bek said back.

"So she called herself my 'friend' and after getting the information she needed from me,she daggered me" bek started telling her.

"..."Carolina's expression was blank, no expression at all on her face.

"Today i went to harm her as she did me, she broke my trust and used me to get to my brother, but my elder brother elijah thinks she's some god sent angel and gave me a tongue lashing in front of her,"

"Go right ahead,scold me like my brother"bek said bitterly,

Carolina's face turned murderous this time.

Using someone for their own benefit was something that carolina never herself forgave anyone for.

It was crime in her eyes.

'If you can't even keep your words, what's the pillar for your commitments?'

"Next time we meet bek you are taking me to meet your brother, he needs a tongue lashing from your this big sis" Lin said serious,

Drunk bek nodded immediately, Elijah getting a tongue lashing from Lin, now that would be a sight.

Both grinned at each other and poured another glass for them to drink.

Carolina keeping the emotions of death of her 'father' deep in herself, not ready to shed another fear for him after all that the tears she had shed in past.

And in a drunken haze enjoying the presence of another pained soul, who needed someone,like her jerry and sparkie had, like she needed someone.

'will i ever find that one person?'

Carolina auestioned in her mind like in her low times sometimes did.

And a image of dark blue-green eyes, blonde hair and red lips flashed in her mind before she fell asleep with her head on table and bek sleeping on the chair next to her.

Maybe she had already found that someone,just didn't know it yet.

I guess this is the longest chapter that've written in this book until now, the majority of previous chapter are the ones i wrote two years back, and I've improved a little bit so you'll guys will notice a difference in previous chapters and this chapter, i will surely edit the last ones but that won't be happening rn, but it will for sure.

What do you all think about this chapter?

I quite like it myself, and i plan to get Carolina, caroline and Rebekah together as in a sisters kind of way.

Vote,comment and let me know what do you think.

Criticism and appreciation both our welcome here.

From now on I'm going to leave one question for you to answer,

Which book/story is your favourite and why?

Love,

Chetu️

(6.4.18)


	10. Chapter-10

Caroline's sobs has finally stopped.  
Carolina and caroline and their mother were back from the funeral.  
Carolina stood by the door as her care bear and mother both looked into space-sad and lost.  
Tears trails clear on their faces.  
A single tear fell down her cheek and carolina hastily wiped it.  
She was not going to shed another tear for him.  
She walked to her sister's side and bended a little to take her sister hand in her.  
"Care bear sweetie" carolina said her voice soft,  
Caroline eyes locked with her elder sister's and her eyes filled with tears immediately,  
"Hey bear how about i take you out of town for the day?" Carolina asked softly,  
Caroline motioned her head in that of denial.  
"We can just look around or shop or just eat your favourite icecream or get you one of those expensive salon makeovers"carolina said trying to convince her, she didn't wanted her care bear sad,if anybody alive would've made her sad she wasn't above beating that person black and blue,but as this was something out of her hands she was going to do everything in her power to get her bubbly care bear back.

"You two should go Caroline" their mother said,  
And looking at her elder sister lost, carolina gave her a smile and got up to get her car keys and purse.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

At the end of the day, Carolina entered the grill to get another drink for herself or a cheeseburger and take away burger and fries for care bear and Mother, who was busy re-arranging her wardrobe with the new clothes she had bought today.

Carolina was dressed in a white lace embroidered rompers and red sneakers ,shopping with care bear is never a piece of cake and wearing heels to them was just invitation to swollen feets.  
She entered the usual setting of a saturday mystic grill setting.  
Remembering that on sundays a band performs, carolina listed in her mind to take care bear here tomorrow.

She sat down on one of the tables in the corner, and waited for somebody to take her order, she watched everybody present there, her eyes froze on the person sitting on one of the chairs near the bar.  
She knew those curly dirty blond locks for sure.  
The bartender was the same one as the last time she was here with bek, 'nosy pig',who was being rather chummy from her expressions.

Carolina got up from her seat, after all you can never make enough trouble.

She simply threw herself in Klaus arms, thanking his hybrid-iness in her mind as he caught her before they both can fall.  
"Oh my god! K, i finally found you!" carolina said in a loud voice, pretending to be oh-so-relieved.  
She pulled back from him. And looked over him. He looked surprised. And as handsome as the last time she had seem him.

Why can't his handsome-ness lessen with time? Isn't it unjust with all the women who met him in the thousand years he has been alive?

Carolina noticed in a sideway glance the nosy pig's annoyed expression .  
"Don't look so surprised. I understand you have a personality disorder, and your psychopathic side tried to kill my dog, but don't worry we'll get you a better doctor" carolina Said looking sympathic, the bartender paled drastically and left immediately.

Klaus noticed all her doings with a smirk, while the irritating bartender left. He smiled genuinely at the intriguing beauty.  
"Hello,love." Klaus greeted. His smile still present on his face.

"Helloooo love" carolina greeted back, stretching the o's in her, a smile lightening up her face.

"Why must you always make them quit lina?" Matt donovan asked walking to where she was standing with klaus,  
Carolina turned to face Blue eyes,   
" I'm not culpable if this nosy pig is not a ebbulient person" carolina said seriously,

"Use English Lina, what the hell you meant by that" matt said completely baffled,

" I forget sometimes that you bunch of idiots are busy playing 'Game of Stakes' with people who have lived the history you learn in school to actually learn some vocabulary" carolina commented  
in half playful- half serious voice.

Matt looked a bit ashamed at that, he knew he wasn't doing all that good in school with trying to find a way to kill klaus and all.  
"Now can you please get me a cheeseburger and pack two for care bear with fries?" Carolina asked and sat down on the chair besides klaus,  
Leaving matt to think about what she said,

"And here i thought all you cared about was cheerleading and dressing up love" klaus commented ,looking at his glass of whisky,

"I have a Proclivity for using small words, and As the people who'll NOT understand your thousand year vocabulary are exorbitant here.  
And another reason being I couldn't be bothered with big words vocabulary, it's toilsome and I'm way too lazy" carolina commented laying down her head on the table sideways , closing her eyes, tired.

Klaus observed her smoothened features.  
She really was Beautiful.  
And blunt.  
And Protective.  
And Smart.

"So, what's up?" Carolina asked feeling someone's eyes on her, and as she was facing him,it was clear he was the one looking at her.

"Nothing much. Just petty humans trying to kill me ,you know the usual" klaus replied using the modern slangs today's people used, taking a swig of his whisket afterwards,

"Not bad Mr.i-the-thousand-oldie-hybrid " carolina said smiling, eyes still closed.

" How've you yourself been Carolina?" Klaus asked curious, he had seen her last two days back, and hadn't met her again after that, 

"Just enjoying this boring little town with matt as only human" carolina said offhandedly,  
"Aren't you forgetting about yourself, love?" Klaus asked surprised, his glass of whiskey now empty was on the table, he looked at her intently,

"Who said i am a human?" Carolina countered back,  
Carolina groaned, eyes snapping open about to say something.  
"Here's your bill and here's your food" matt said giving it to her, carolina pulled out the bills from her pockets and handed them to him.

Kkau was on alert.  
What did she mean by that? she's not human?

[A/n I so much wanted to leave you with a cliffie but as i like the end of this chapter too much , I'll finish it today only]

Carolina kept the food on table and still remain seated.

" I'm joking, jesus, Matt's obviously not the only human, otherwise what's going to be your next week's dinner" carolina continued in her too true voice.  
Klaus has heard her use that tone before.  
When she had threatened him with snails, when they had met for the first time.  
That means she is diverting his mind from the truth of the matter.

Carolina got up from her seat and unwrapped her burger halfway and took the packed food in another.  
Klaus decided to look for her secrets later.

"And next time if i throw myself on you, don't let me anywhere near those lips of yours ,i might just kiss you" carolina cautioned him for his future, a smile back on her face, a teasing one, abd then she started to leave.

"I'll kiss you back love!" Klaus's smirk was back on his face, he turned to look at her and said in a loud voice so that she can hear.  
She turned back to look at him, her burger in her hand, Lips formed a smile, and she Winked at him, and turned back to walk away.

Klaus turned back to his glass of whiskey. He Smiled to himself.  
He was without a doubt, Bewitched.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

What do you all think about this chapter?

Vote,comment and let me know what do you think.  
Criticism and appreciation both our welcome here.

Question of this chapter:

If you could Marry ONE Mikaelson, who he/she will be and why?

Love,  
Chetu❤️  
(24.4.18)  
(1300 words)


	11. Chapter-11 pjs over dresses

Carolina woke up the next morning with a headache. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of sleep with one hand, she slowly opened her eyes.

She and care were both in her room, after eating her burger caroline and Carolina decided to watch movies,talk and eat ice-cream.

And they both fell asleep on Carolina's bed whike watching movie on her laptop.

It was more of a way to get things out of care bear and like always, it worked.

Care bear spilled everything that had happened to her since Carolina had left.

And now she had a long list of people to deal with, but on the top of the list were Damon Salvatore, sparkies arse of a brother and Tyler Lockwood, her sister's soon tobe ex if she had her way.

Carolina slowly rose from her bed , stretching her body.

Her laptop laid battery dead on one pillow.

She looked at one table stand there was an envelope, which wasn't there when she fell asleep.

It was an invitation.

To a Ball.

Carolina's sleepy eyes blinked at the ivory paper.

MIKAELSON BALL!? Carolina's mind yelled at her.

Somebody was holding a fudging ball in mystic falls.

Who are even mikakeson's? Carolina's still sleepy mind questioned.

She placed the innocent looking invite on the table and decided to shower first and then think about it.

She was blow drying her hair,

Mikaelson? Mikaelson? Who are Mikaelson? Mrs.Lockwood brother?

"Niklaus Mikaelson" her mind yelled at her, and it clicked, Klaus had told her his full name.

His family was the one holding the effing ball.

She picked up the invitation again.

And took it out, she was scanning it with her eyes when she saw something written on the back of it.

Save me a Dance Carolina.

Bewitched,

Klaus

It was decided. She wasn't going.

She entered the grill with Care Bear.

Actually,i had been here alot since i came back, carolina thought.

Care bear skipped to Matt's side as she saw him sitting alone.

Carolina decided to let her be, and go eat something as they talked.

So she ordered her,care bear's and blue eyes food and decided to sit outside the grill.

Weather was nice today. Not too cold ,not too hot .

Just perfect.

Carolina looked at the sky.

"Did you get my invitation carolina?" Klaus voice was heard, and when she looked at the chair opposite her, he was sitting there with another glass of scotch in his hand .

"Were you here, drinking the whole night?" Carolina questioned looking at his glass.

She knew he wasn't, as his clothes were different from yesterday.

But still she asked.

"No, i wasn't" Klaus answered amused,

"You didn't answer my question, did you get it or not? I'll send you another one then love" klaus said,

Her food was served to her, and she thanked him before taking a bite of her sandwich .

"I did, but I'm not going" she said after chewing her Bite, it was tasty,

"Be warned. I'm in a mood" carolina said with a fake-mean look on her face. Her mind was still planning what to,and what not to do to the people of her trouble list.

Klaus looked at her with a questioning look. Carolina sighed.

"Look. If you haven't noticed I'm not a ball gown and dresses kind of woman. I'd rather relax at my home in my pjs then go to a ball"

"You must come, who would be my date otherwise?" was klaus smart reply, his smirk being the cherry on top,

"You can always ask the one hundred and one woman in this town" carolina retorted back,her strawberry shakes straw in her hand,

"But you are the only one i want as my date"klaus said back.

Carolina took a sip of her shake.

"That was almost sweet, I'll think about it." Carolina said, and she really thought it was sweet.

A thousand year old, blue eyes, red lips and dimpled smile hybrid asking you to be your date. Is simply #goals, Carolina thought to herself,

"It's going to be a magical evening,love" Klaus told her, repeating his one again alive mother's words back to her.

"I'd probably show up in my jeans" carolina warned , and she was serious about it.

" If you attend that's enough, your attire is not that important for me." Klaus said noticing her serious expression. And really, all he wanted was her company when he was going to be surrounded with all his enemies and haters in one place. Her presence will ground him to not break mother's rule of no killing, or atleast that's the excuse he told himself.

"My elder brother may have some problem, he has always been a goody two shoes" klaus said smirking, thinking of Elijah,

"What is your brother a vampire? hybrid? or a Disney prince?" Carolina asked amused, but inside her mind his words repeated on a loop,

Klaus laughed at that," i almost wish that you had said this in front of Elijah or kol"

"Well.. if i ever meet them i will" Carolina said finished with her sandwich.

Klaus left after some minutes, a call from his younger sister about decoration forced him to go back. Before she turned the whole mansion including his painting room upside down.

Carolina sat outside waiting for Care bear to come out.

She had told the server to tell her that she was waiting outside.

When he said that she attending is all he wanted, her decision was made at that moment.

She will attend. For him.

It's time to hunt down some ball gowns, i guess, Carolina thought.

"Sofi, Mikakeson's are throwing a ball!!!"

And here comes the life of a party, carolina thought amused, Caroline was panting as if out of breath. And seeing she was with matt,the best listener in this town, it wasn't a shock. She must have damaged his ears, carolina thought fondly rolling her eyes to herself.

"Come on care bear it's time i give you your birthday present"

And just like that her care bear's face lit up.

Vote,comment and let me know what do you think.

Criticism and appreciation both are welcome here.

Question of this chapter: What song you would like to dance on, on the Mikaelson ball?

Love,

Chetu️


	12. Chapter 12 Balls and Cake up

"Would you just show me already!"

"Hold your blonde hair Care bear let me take it out"carolina said as she looked through her mess, which is her wardrobe.

"Your wardrobe is half the size of my wardrobe Sofi ,how can it take this much time to find something" caroline complained sitting down on her sister's bed.

"Two reasons Sweetie- my wardrobe is not arranged like yours, it's full of piles of clothes thrown together and two, i hid it." Carolina replied , without turning back to care bear.

She had hidden it in the pile of jeans on the second row.

Where did it go? Carolina thought looking in it.

It's like her wardrobe is like that of the book, the chronicles of narnia.

Stuff just disappears and reappears.

"If you take this much time Sofi, how will i get ready? There's so less time left" caroline grumbled,

"It's noon care bear I'm sure you'll be able to look perfect in three hours" carolina retorted back looking in the mess of first row full of tops.

"Three hours!?"Caroline shouted, panicked getting up from her position on the bed.

Carolina jumped at her place and turned back to face her sister.

"Yes, care bear three hours" carolina said calmly, used to her sister being hyper behaviour before any events.

"I have to start doing my hair,so less time." Caroline mumbled to herself,

"Give me my gift, the minute you find it Sofi" caroline demanded and left the room at vampire speed,

"Whatever you say care bear" carolina says to the empty room a d turns back to her wardrobe.

"Now where did you vanish to ..." Carolina mumbled as she looked in the third row again.

"I FOUND IT!"Carolina burst in Caroline pink room, smiling triumphantly, sweat beads on her head,

Caroline jumped up from her dressing table leaving her brush to fall

"Finally! Gimme me!!Gimme me!!"

"It's like your five again Sweetie" Carolina said amused and hands her the bag.

Caroline opens the fold carefully and peaks inside,

"YOU ARE THE BEST SOFI!!!!!!"

"You are already ready?" Carolina asked peaking inside Care's room to see her already dressed and an hour was left. Carolina was clad in a towel just out from her shower.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah it was a dumb question"Carolina muttered to herself and left the room to get ready herself.

"Wait!!! I'll help with the hair Sofi!!" Care's voice was heard and Carolina banged her head at the closed door.

She's going to turn my hair into noodles, Carolina thought miserable.

"Are you sure you've done everything that you wanted care?" Carolina asked as she settled on the driver's seat with the puffy dress on.

"I am." Caroline replied her enthusiasm less than before,

"Tyler is an arse no need to get pouty on his behalf, you are a princess ,my princess. If he's blind, his loss. We'll find you a jack"

"Sofi! It was only a crush on Leonardo" care said pouting ,

"I know when it's love when I see it care bear."

"Just drive already we're getting late" Caroline's cheeks turned red as she had no reply for her sister.

"Aye aye princess care"

Vote,comment and let me know what do you think.

Question of this chapter: how would you like to kill Esther?

I know it's a short chapter and nothing much happened,but this is just a filler.

Love,

Chetu️ a

(17.06.18)

(579 words)


	13. Chapter-13

The mansion was huge.

This was the first time Carolina had seen the Mikaelson mansion. And if her teasing Tyler Lockwood for his mansion was bad, then this was even worse.

Sighing, adjusting her long dress she got out of her car.

Care has already left as she had found Matt, which she apparently didn't know was going to attend.

She crossed the threshold of the huge mansion and saw the whole of Mystic Falls inside it.

She was exaggerating, but still, the place was packed with people.

She even saw the old lady who used to babysit her, care and bonnie with Sheila Bennett , and decided to go see her later as she was crowded by her group of friends.

She walked inside the room, when she was pulled by her hand

"What are you doing here Carolina!?"

She looked up to find Ripper-Sparkie in a tux.

"no chica Carolina today, eh-sparkie?" Carolina looked up at him snatching her hand from him, looking away from him to the people who were moving in pairs to another room in no mood to talk to Moody sparkie, she neede their other friend Lexie for that.

"Why is nobody listening to me,today" Stefan murmured to himself,annoyed.

First, Elena and now Carolina was here too.

Caroline saw her friends sad expression, but the stories' of the famous Ripper stopped her from being reckless and just hugging him tight like she normally would've done.

Carolina didn't wanted to be in ripper sparkie bad books, so she started to walk to where everybody was going to.

"Now where are you going?" Stefan questioned looking at her walking form.

"To where all these people are going" Carolina Announced as she saw another two couples leave the room,

"They are dancing."Stefan remarked, already knowing her reaction.

Carolina froze Immediately at that and taking one side of her gown in her hand, turned into opposite direction.

"No, you're not going anywhere now Chica, who'll be my dance partner then." Stefan moved to stand in front of her, stated smirking,

Carolina immediately shook her head in negative.

"No, no, no ballroom dancing for me,"

"Yes, you will chica you still owe me for being your date to your college fest." Stefan recounted that was actually a fun evening for him.

He offered her his arm.

Carolina glared at him but still took his arm.

This was a rule of theirs if another owed a favor they have to agree to do anything.

And as she owed him, she begrudgingly walked by his side to the ballroom.

The music was beginning as they lined up beside the others who were participating in their 'free' will.

Give me love like her

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone

She moved with sparkie as she tried to move her feet to the beat of the song, to match with the steps of the waltz.

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt

Told you I'd let them go

And that I'll fight my corner

Maybe tonight I'll call ya

She stepped on Sparkie's foot, and looked up to see his reaction, he wasn't even looking at her so she followed his gaze.

Elena Gilbert.

Oh, poor,poor My dear bunny eating Sparkie, Carolina thought sadly.

No, I just wanna hold ya

Give a little time to me or burn this out

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around

And she was twirled, twice, and she stepped on Sparkie's foot again. This time on the other one.

But he didn't complain too, Oblivious to his surrounding.

This time when the music beat changed she knew she was going to be passed on to someone else. And she prepared herself the best to not fall or step on that person's foot.

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

And.. she landed in his arms.

First twirl and her luck already paired her with him.

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

"You look Bewitching Carolina"

She looked up at him with her blue-green eyes, and her face lit up with his comment.

Give me love like never before

'Cause lately I've been craving more

And it's been a while but I still feel the same

Maybe I should let you go

You know I'll fight my corner

And that tonight I'll call ya

After my blood is drowning in alcohol

No I just wanna hold ya

"Thank you, I happen to have the girliest Miss Mystic Falls to ever exist as my sister," Carolina said smiling, Klaus smirked at that, a flicker of it on his lips.

Give a little time to me or burn this out

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

My, my, my, my, oh give me love

They twirled again, klaus pulled her closer to him easily waltzing with her, carolina tightened her hold on his shoulder paying special attention to her two right feet so that they won't choose to step on his shoes like they had with sparkie.

Klaus looked at the beauty in front of him as she looked down, her blonde hair were left open this time, not like just they've met, a wave in them , a braid with leaves shaped like headgear adorned the back of her head. A Golden-skin colour gown adorned her, white lace work done on it . She was eye to eye with him today,not a bit shorter than him like usual.

She was bewitching him with her spell.

Carolina finally comfortable with her feet looked up at him,

"Sorry, my two right feet love to talk over dancing music" Carolina said to him,

" You are a good dancer carolina"Klaus complimented even though it wasn't really completely true, she was dancing more freely than when she was twirled in his arms, but still there was a rigidity in her movements.

"well, I won't take your word for it, yes, there are a few things I'm good at, some things that i can just do, but dancing was never one of them, why do you think nobody noticed me here? Nobody expects me at dancing.".

Carolina replied her eyes twinkling,

Klaus smiled at her words.

" It is impossible not to notice you carolina," Klaus said smiling,

The Noble Mikaelson watched from where he too danced, watched his little brother smile, the smile he reserves only for his family and the people he truly loves.

Maybe, maybe what he was looking for his brother for all these years, his redemption and his brother's savior was finally here.

Vote,comment and let me know what do you think.

Question of this chapter: Stefan with Caroline or Rebekah?

To all the readers who are still here,

Thank you so much, you all have no idea what it means to me when I see a vote or comment left for me by you people.

All I can say is thank you.

And I love you all.

I know the story is going too slow, but I don't want to rush things.

Since I last updated, I joined my College. So now I'm a fresher in an engineering college, and it's not at all fun as it used to sound.

I've tonnes of h.w. ,files, assignments,tests and stuff to do. So,

even though I'd love to update the next day I can't.

I am really Sorry.

Please let me know what you think about of this chapter, and leave me suggestions what you'll like to happen next. I may swish my magic wand and give it to you all.

Love,

Chetu ️

(21.09.18)

(1250 words)


	14. Chapter-14

"I don't think we've met," Kol commented, a cheeky smile on his face, standing behind the woman in a golden dress, which had stolen many peoples attention.

Carolina turned around from where she was gazing at this large painted picture,

Her eyes connected with a boyish face-brown eye and brown hair.

A smile on her face as she looked at him,

"I don't think so too," Carolina's said,

"Carolina Forbes and you are ?" she asked

" People call me Kol," Kol said a charming smile on his face,

"Ahhh- you are one of Bek's Brother. She told me about you." Carolina told him smiling,

"Rebekah?" Kol asked a question,

Why was Rebekah talking to a human about them? Kol thought,

"Yes, Rebekah, be the same person. Is she here too?" Carolina asked him looking behind him,

"Is she your friend?" Kol questioned, confused,

"No, my adopted lil sister Kol, but she doesn't know it yet," Carolina said her head moving side to side

"It was nice to meet you, I'll find you later," Carolina promised and left giving him a smile

Kol looked after her even more confused

Who was this weird human? he thought, but later shrugged and decided to go and bother his other elder brother.

"Boooooh!!" Carolina shouted in Rebekah's ear as she stood behind the blonde girl.

Rebekah turned immediately behind her ready to choke the human,

"SOFI! what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked surprised, she was happy to see the woman.

"Oh Bek, I was invited by this Mikaelson family" Carolina replied as she took a glass of wine from a waiter passing by,

"Sofiii... I am Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah mentioned nervously her eyes leaving Carolina's face, she couldn't look at another person she liked face turn to hate.

"Huh?" Carolina said to herself In a small voice,

But... That meant her Bek was Klaus's sister.

That meant she had adopted the hybrid's sister. Surely, he wouldn't mind. Right? She thought,

"I am so sorry sofi," Rebekah turned to the thoughtful face of the woman

"It's just that you were the first person to talk to me, without any intents or purpose.. it was nice." Rebekah continued in a soft voice.

Carolina looked at Bek's expression, and then pulled her into a hug.

Carolina surely didn't see the two eyes who watched her with eyes full of hate, anger and ill intents.

Klaus looked around the room as he searched for Carolina, sipping his wine.

He couldn't find her, and he really wanted her company a little while longer.

He compelled the waiters to find her for him some minutes back.

"Mr.Mikaelson Miss Forbes is in the gardens" One of the compelled waiters informed him,

What was she doing outside? Klaus thought.

He dismissed the waiter and decided to go and see himself.

What do you all think about this chapter?

It's more like a filler than a complete chapter ill update what happens next in two days, until then sayonara.

Vote, comment and let me know what do you think.

Criticism and appreciation both are welcome here.

Love,

Chetu️

(1.03.19)


	15. Chapter-15 Moonstruck

Carolina sat outside on the ground, the grass was a bright green as she gazed at it with different thoughts filling her mind.

A lot has changed, she had missed too much of her care bear and Jerry's life too.

Her emotions were reaching that almost point where she really, really needed to do something.

She looked up at the stars and she smiled. She had always loved them, ever since she was a child.

She used to sit outside her house on the lawn grass as her parents used to fight and looked at the star with her care bear and think how small everyone else was compared to the big stars and used to forget about her problems for the time being.

She smiled as she looked at them.

Klaus found her sitting on the grass outside the mansion. Without a care about her dress. From the angle he was standing he could see her smile as she gazed at the stars.

She smiled at the stars like they knew all her secrets. And for some moments he just stood there looking at her.

She really was beautiful, inside and out. And her personality and she herself called out to him as no other woman has in his thousand years. And he slowly, but surely had started fencing her.

"Why are you sitting here Carolina?"Klaus asked standing next to her, his usual smirk on his face.

Carolina looked next to her, Klaus was standing there.

She gave a smile to him.

" Come sit with Me Klaus." She said,

Klaus looked around, there was no one outside.

He kneeled down and sat beside her.

"I wanted to ask you something, "

He motioned with his hand to go on.

" why did you give this to me?"

She raised her left hand which was laying on the other side,

Klaus looked at the bracelet he had gifted her when he had sent the invitation with one of his hybrids.

It really was a beautiful piece.

With many big diamonds surrounded by small ones encrusted in a gold bracelet.

And he looked up to see her examining his face.

" I wanted you to have it, " Klaus said not giving her any real reason.

"But-" Carolina started to say to ask him to take it back when he placed his palm on her lips silencing her words.

Her eyes widened at his action and her body tensed, and her heart sped up.

" It's a gift, and gifts shouldn't be returned, Carolina, "

He said and took his palm back.

She visibly relaxed her heart slowed a little and she looked away from him back to the stars.

Klaus smirked as he noticed her response, but then he remembered something.

"How do you know Stefan Salvatore, he wasn't here when you lived here, then how do you know each other?" Klaus asked his masked jealousy showing when he spoke,

Carolina's eyes met his as she said, "We met in Chicago and have been for some time now Klaus, no need to be jealous" she teased him with her eyes thinking, and a teasing smile.

"i am not jealous" Klaus replied,

Of course, he wasn't, why would he, Klaus Mikaelson be jealous

Klaus looked at her intensely, and the moment changed around from playful, teasing to intimate-something more personal and deep.

Klaus took her hand in his, as he intertwines their fingers.

"I fancy you, Carolina. It doesn't matter who was your first love, I intend to be your last."Klaus said, looking into her eyes with his confident smirk on his lips,

Carolina took a breath before she replied,

"If you really want.. Klaus-You can be my first love and the last love too,"

Klaus wasn't one to be speechless, never was or has been but at what he truly was. His hand loosened in their grasp and Carolina pushed a hair strand behind her ear trying to look anywhere but him, as her cheeks turned a deep pink.

"You mean-" before he could finish his question he heard the voice of someone's neck snapping. He immediately turned to the voice.

His younger brother was the one lying on the ground with a broken neck with Damon Salvatore standing there looking like he won a medal. And of course like every source of his nowadays problem, his doppelganger.

Klaus's blood boiled, he had the nerve to touch his family! He was going to kill him.

He moved at vampire speed to kill tmthenconfeited vampire when he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

What do you all think about this chapter?

Vote, comment and let me know what do you think.

Criticism and appreciation both are welcome here.

The question of this chapter:

Okay my loves, KISS, KILL OR KICK.

Options? All original brothers. But please no name reporting. I know you wanna kiss them all

Love,

Elara️


	16. Chapter -16 What now

A short message from the writer

I wish to know something, is there something wrong with the chapters? You guys aren't commenting, and honestly, it's starting to worry me.

Please tell me if there's something wrong. Continue reading:

What do you all think about this

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"Rebekah shouted as she flashed downstairs,

Damon knew the minute the bones broke under his hands that it was a mistake. He is impulsive, but even he knew this was bad. Looking at the faces of the pissed originals. He sure dug a deep, deep hole for himself.

But, he couldn't act scared now.

So portraying like he didn't care, he left. Actually ran from there.

Elijah helped his younger brother carry his other brother Kol inside the house from the back door. Was one day free of any drama too much to ask for?

Looking at his now temporarily dead brother, his other hybrid brother, his complaining sister walking behind him, he needed a vacation.

Klaus was pissed. What happened in his family was there matter, an outsider, a baby vampire cannot just snap his brother's neck in his own house! He was paranoidly protective of his siblings. And Damon Salvatore has just made the last mistake of his life.

The waiters carried around the champagne as the ball still continued, nobody knew what had transpired outside. Carolina looked around as she caught the eyes of the matriarch of the mikaelson family.

She had blonde hair, the same as her bek, she looked straight into the brown eyes, noting they were the same shade as Kol. Eyes are the windows to the soul, she had read, but if what she was seeing was right then- then this woman had no good intentions.

Guilt, determination, malice all showed in her eyes.

Carolina noted to keep an eye on this woman.

She wasn't going to let anything happen to this family.

She turned to her side when a familiar presence stood beside her.

She had come inside after klaus and his whom she guessed his other brother had taken kol's snapped neck body inside.

She gave him a smile and Klaus only stared back at her.

This evening wasn't going as he had planned.

He looked up as his mother took the stage to give her speech.

Carolina noticed the glass of red-tinged champagne in Esther's hand.

Something was wrong with it. She could sense it.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther said,

Klaus takes two glasses of champagne from the waiter and hands one to Carolina, who takes it with a 'thank you'.

Everyone around him replied with "cheers!",

He was about to sip from his glass when he heard her,

"Don't drink it! Pretend as you did." It was said in a very low voice, so low that if not standing next to her even a vampire won't be able to hear her.

Carolina's voice was panicked.

He looked around everyone was drinking, Kol was back from the temporary death of his, Elijah was standing with his doppelganger sipping on his champagne, Rebekah was standing on the other side drinking, Finn too was standing near her drinking.

Klaus took the glass and played it around the glass like he just had a sip. He turned to look at her with a questioning gaze, she smiled like there was nothing wrong.

As people started to wander around, she slowly took his hand in her. Holding it.

Her hands were sweaty, Klaus noticed.

But he didn't say anything.

"Let's go see what you wanted to show me" she gave him another smile and Klaus followed as she walked to one of the rooms, which was really his art gallery.

Elijah walked to his mother's room, he had asked Miss Gilbert to tell him the truth, but she had lost to him. To his face. Her voice and heartbeat had betrayed her and shown her deceive.

What he found there made his heart freeze.

Klaus shut the door of his studio behind him.

"Klaus, I know I haven't known you or your family for a long time"

Carolina said as she placed her shaking hand on her other hand, folding them together.

Klaus listened with his paranoia growing,

"And I know I shouldn't be blaming anyone for anything, or judging them," She continued,

Elijah entered the art studio where he knew his younger brother was,

" Niklaus!" It was said in a rushed tone, unlike Elijah's normal case scenarios this was a dangerous situation.

Klaus turned to his elder brother who entered the room he too looked panicked.

"What is happening here? Can someone just tell me!?" Klaus said anger seeping in his voice, he didn't like not knowing things.

"Mother isn't here to be a family Niklaus," Elijah said,

"Mother?"Klaus asked doubt filling him,

"What did she do Elijah? What did she do!?"

"She did something.

I saw a parchment burning in her room as the sage still burned in the room. The parchment had our names and the blood of the doppelganger." Elijah answered,

Klaus jaw locked as anger consumed him. Of course, she hadn't forgiven him. Why did he even believe her?

He looked at the other occupants in the room, Carolina looked like she was going to faint. Her head had sweat beads in it, and she had one hand supporting her from a table.

Elijah looked panicked, which made sense seeing as the original which was after their lives.

"It's time to act quickly, but plans should be safe for all of you," Carolina said as she held herself up,

Elijah didn't question her, after seeing her with Niklaus when they danced.

"Elijah, right?, you go and talk to Kol and your other brother," Carolina said,

Elijah looked at Niklaus and seeing his expression, he gave her a nod, before flashing out of the room.

"Nik..-" She said hesitating,

Klaus looked at her, she walked to him and laid a hand on the side of his face.

Klaus closed his eyes for a second before looking at her again.

"There is something that you should know about me"

What do you all think about this chapter?

Vote, comment and let me know what do you think.

Criticism and appreciation both are welcome here.

The question of this chapter:

If you could be any supernatural species, what would you be? And why?

Love,

Elara️


	17. Chapter-17 Set fire to the rain

The witching night was about to reach its peak.

Under the dark sky, the three Mikaelson brothers walked out to the paths their own mother had laid for them.

Elijah entered the clearing with devastation. He was hoping that whatever the past day and today were it was all true. That there was nothing that his mother wanted but for them to be happy and a family again. But, he was surely hoping for too much.

Klaus burned with rage. She had told him she had forgiven him. She lied. She was here to take everything from him!

His family.

The one which he had kept safe by taking the pain of being the bad person in their eyes, locking them in their own coffins and stabbing them by his own hands.

She was here to destroy all that he and Elijah have kept safe for a Thousand Years.

But he won't let her take them. They are his family. Nobody hurts them and lives.

Not even their own mother.

Kol stepped out having mixed feelings. In his own mind, he couldn't even get a clear image of how this was happening. He had been awake for only two days. Only forty-eight hours after being dead for a century. And this time their enemy was their own mother. This was different.

But he knew like every other time, they'll get out of this alive. They'll have to.

Finn watched his younger siblings, the Abominations walk towards them. This was all going to end tonight. All the bad deeds are done, their tyrant will end tonight. And they will end with that.

Esther looked at her children.

She never wanted this to happen, when she had saved her children's life. Never thought they'll become these- these monsters. But they that's were they were enow. As the servant of nature, it was her duty to correct the wrong she had done.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."Kol said as he backs away from the flared up torches, courtesy of his mother's magic.

" Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther snaps back.

" Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah told his mother.

Klaus looked around the place, she had promised that she'll be here. Where was she? Where was Carolina?

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," Esther replied this had Klaus enraged even more than he already was.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." He snapped back in a calm voice, fury hidden, barely.

" For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther announces as she looks at her children.

"Is being stupid a profession or are you just gifted Esther?"

The voice is heard loud and clear in the silent clearing.

And everyone turns to the new person. Carolina stood there in Pyjama bottoms and a shirt tied at her stomach.

What? Comfy clothes are easier to fight in.

Mikaelson brothers: Elijah and Klaus looked unsurprised at her appearance there, meanwhile Esther and Finn narrowed their eyes at the uninvited person.

" Who are you calling stupid you foolish-" Finn's comment is stopped by his mother's hand on his shoulder and he steps down,

"You are the one being stupid Ms.Forbes, you shouldn't meddle in affairs not for mortal humans like you" Esther cautions, she didn't want to take anyone else's life, but if it was needed she would stop at nothing today.

"Mortal? Sure. But, Human?" Carolina tilts her head at one side,

Esther looks up at the sky, it was almost time and this human was only making it easier for her to handle her children as the time arrived.

"You think you are the only one with the power in this world full of the supernatural mother?" Klaus asks a confident smirk on his face, which unnerves Esther.

Esther immediately turns to the other woman who's bending at her knees hands on the ground.

At first, she feels nothing, as she looks around her to see if anything is happening.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me! " Esther yells out, as the lights flicker out of the pentagram.

"Mother!" Finn shouts in one second and in the other his neck is snapped with one twist of Carolina's hand.

Esther looks up at the other woman, her hand is glowing green, magic buzzing around her and the air.

NO, Esther's mind yells. She just can't be. She just can't be what rather thinks she is.

Now actually afraid, she tried to harm her but quickly muttering a spell but didn't work.

Carolina smiled back, a bittersweet smile. Mikaelson brothers get ready to take care of their mother if anything goes downhill.

"Do us all a favour and don't even try to do magic Esther, you don't have any left in you." Carolina announced,

Esther is about to run when her head throbs and she loses her consciousness.

What do you all think about this chapter?

Vote, comment and let me know what do you think.

Criticism and appreciation both are welcome here.

The question of this chapter:

If you could either get transported into the vampire diaries or the originals, where would you like to get to?

Love,

Elara️


	18. Chapter-18 Girl on Fire

A/n

I know, I know you don't wanna read this. But, please for Klaus's smirks sake comment after reading the chapter.

Finn's neck was snapped and now he laid back in his coffin with the dagger back in his chest and Esther was unconscious.

The Mikalesons' surrounded the matriarch as Carolina stood apart from them with Rebekah leaning on her shoulder.

Kol Mikaelson paced exasperated.

Elijah stood with a blank expression on his face, as he looked at Esther.

"Sage is on her way," Klaus said, entering the room.

It has been decided that Finn will be banished from the family, and reunited with his once lover, Sage to control his suicidal tendencies.

Elijah nodded at that.

"What are we going to do with mother?" Rebekah asked softly,

"She is not our mother Rebekah, she is Esther and Esther wanted to kill us," Kol replied miserably with the situation.

Rebekah looked away at that.

She still can't believe her mother wanted to kill her.

Carolina hugged her from the side and then walked to where the others stood.

"All her powers have been siphoned; she's nothing but a human now," Carolina says,

Her very veins were throbbing with the powers she had inside her.

Powers of the original witch resided in her and it was harming her. The painful headache a reminder of that.

"We should end her life," Kol muttered to himself,

"No brother," Klaus said looking at the opposite wall.

No matter how much Klaus himself wanted to snap his own mother's neck, he knew he or anyone else can't do that no matter what she had done. She was the woman who gave birth to him and all his siblings.

He had made the mistake once a thousand years ago, he can't let anyone else make the same mistake that he had always regretted.

Everyone turned to look at Klaus. Shocked.

"She wanted to kill us but still, she is- was our mother," Klaus said; Kol or everyone else couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Klaus was always the first one to stab the other and he was saying no this time.

Everyone silenced for some seconds.

"Let's compel her" Kol suggested, he didn't think that anyone would let him actually kill her. This seemed like the only plan.

"Agreed" Elijah spoke from where he was standing this seemed the only logical solution to the situation they found themselves in.

"I'll do it," Klaus said, this wasn't the first time he was doing wrong according to his family, they will always blame him anyway. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty to protect his family.

"No ink I want to do this myself," Rebekah said as said places her hand on her brother's arm.

" Are you sure Rebekah?" Elijah questions her.

Rebekah nods at that.

Klaus goes to object immediately.

Rebekah silences him by tightening the hand around his arm.

" is this what you want Bek?" Carolina asks for sure,

"Sofi I have to do this, after a Thousand-year it's time I finally accept that I don't have any parents" Rebekah gives her a small smile.

"Okay then" Carolina sighs, walking to stand by Rebekah, who stood in front.

"Kol, restrain her," Elijah says already wanting to end this a whole deal.

"Gladly, " Kol walks behind her.

Carolina mutters the spell under her breath.

Esther opens her eyes.

Panic clear in her eyes as she immediately gets up but before she can make any move Kol restrains her hands.

Rebekah looks into her mothers' eyes, the same shade as her, Sophie's hand tightly held her hand which was shaking.

Esther opens her mouth speak but before she can utter a word, Rebekah starts compelling her.

"You will remember nothing of your past or what happened today you will leave this place and you are going to start fresh. if you ever in your life hear or see or in any way stumble upon anything supernatural you will leave. You are normal. Everything is normal for you. No matter what happens you will never associate yourself with anything Mikaelson or supernatural related. Go far, far away." Rebekah says finally finished compelling her.

Esther looking dazes walks out.

And all the mikaelsons' watch her leaving.

Rebekah sits down on one of the chairs as she lowers her head and her shoulders shook with the urge to cry and she tried to control herself.

Klaus keeps a hand on her shoulder to console her.

As she finally leaves their line of sight. Kol turns to Carolina, " You carry the powers of The original, Our family's magic in you. You should return it."

"Yes, miss Forbes, we can't let you have that power over us," Elijah says,

"She saved us! How about you say thank you Kol and Elijah" Rebekah snaps at her brothers as she wipes her eyes.

Klaus liked her. He was without any doubt bewitched her and he was grateful beyond words for what she has but he can't let her that much power.

"It's alright Nina, " Carolina says as she sits by Rebekah giving her a sisterly smile as the affectionate name slips in.

"I was already planning to give it back. " Carolina looks at them all.

"Klaus, can you please help me?" She looks at him. His blue eyes were already on her.

He looks at her questioningly.

Carolina folds her long pyjama bottoms.

Kol looked at her feet where a talisman was tied.

Klaus sits in the opposite seat and took her foot in his hand as he helped Carolina untie the knotted talisman she wore as an anklet.

"Why are you carrying a talisman with you darling?" Kol asks impressed but still suspicious,

Elijah looked at the scene with doubt.

"My grandmother gave this to me I always have it with me, ," she says shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus hands her the gold coin size talisman.

"Here take a look" Carolina hands it to Kol.

Kol knew this. He has only read about it.

"This is Achilles talisman" Kol breathes wonder clear on his face.

"Yes, my ancestor was Gaia Anthes." Carolina smiled at him,

Kols eyes widen in shock. And rest of the mikaelsons' look at their brother.

Kol was the most close to the witches and witchcraft,being a warlock in his human days.

He had knowledge no book could give.

If he was surprised, then this was no ordinary talisman and this woman no already siphoner.

"You are the siphoner of fabled Anthes family."Kol said in awe.

"What is so special about them?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing from my point of view. " Carolina replied. She never understood supernatural world's fascination with her family line.

"Don't listen to her brother. They are said to be blessed by The goddess Hecate herself." Kol replied hesitatingly giving her talisman back.

"Gaia Anthes was a legendary siphoner.

And Carolina is her descendant."Kol tells everyone.

All the mikaelsons' turned to her in amazement and wonder.

"Um, it's no big deal really. She was a celebrity not me. Stop looking at me like I am Harry Potter." Carolina quickly says , she never had the sole attention of the oldest vampires in the world. Ofcourse, she was unnerved.

"Now let's start." Carolina quickly looks down at the talisman in her hands.

She relaxes her stance and posture as she breathes in and out deeply.

She hasn't done this in a long, long time.

Kol moves to sit by her to look at the magic happening.

Klaus watches her now from behind her chair.

Her hands now hold green fire like flares and they slowly seep into the talisman.

Her headache slowly becoming worse Carolina forces herself to continue.

This continues to happen for some minutes.

The transfer of the magic continues and it exhausts her even more and more.

She slowly leans her head back as she continues.

She can do this.

No. Her throbbing head said.

Yes, she can.

No, you can't.

Only some magic were left in her and with blurred mind and awful headache she transfers all the powers of the original witch.

As she moves her hand to give it to Kol with her blurred vision.

Her upper body lurches forward and Klaus catches her quickly as she loses consciousness.

Sooooooooo... What do you think?

I'd like to know your honest opinions.

Elara️


End file.
